List of films: M
M *''M'': (1931 & 1951) *''M. Butterfly'' (1993) Ma Ma-Mab *''Ma 6-T va crack-er'' (1997) *''Ma vie en cinémascope'' (2004) *''Ma Vie en Rose'' (1997) *''Ma-Mha'' (2007) *Maalamaal (1988) *''Maangamizi: The Ancient One'' (2002) *''Maborosi'' (1997) *''Mabudachi'' (2001) Mac and Mc *''Mac'' (1992) *''Mac and Me'' (1988) *''Macabre'': (1958, 1980 & 2010) *''Macadam Tribu'' (1996) *''Macao'' (1952) *''Macaroni'' (1985) *''MacArthur'' (1977) *''Macbeth'': (1948, 1971, 1982, & 2006) *''MacGruber'' (2010) *''Machete'' (2010) *''Machete Kills'' (2013) *''The Machine Girl'' (2008) *''Machine Gun Preacher'' (2011) *''Machine-Gun Kelly'' (1958) *''The Machinist'' (2004) *''Macho Dancer'' (1988) *''Machuca'' (2004) *''The Mack'' (1973) *''Mackenna's Gold'' (1969) *''The Mackintosh Man'' (1973) *''The Macomber Affair'' (1946) *''Macon County Line'' (1974) *''Macunaíma'' (1969) *''McBain'' (1991) *''McCabe & Mrs. Miller'' (1971) *''McDull, The Alumni'' (2006) *''McDull: Me & My Mum'' (2014) *''McDull: Rise of the Rice Cooker'' (2016) *''McHale's Navy'': (1964 & 1997) *''McHale's Navy Joins the Air Force'' (1965) *''The McKenzie Break'' (1970) *''McLintock!'' (1963) *''McQ'' (1974) *''McVicar'' (1980) Mad-Mam *''The Mad Adventures of Rabbi Jacob'' (1973) *''Mad City'' (1997) *''Mad Dog and Glory'' (1993) *''The Mad Ghoul'' (1943) *''Mad Hot Ballroom'' (2005) *''Mad Love'': (1935, 1995, 2001 & 2015) *''Mad Max'' series: **''Mad Max'' (1979) **''Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior'' (1981) **''Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome'' (1985) **''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) *''Mad Money'' (2008) *''The Mad Monster'' (1942) *''Mad Monster Party'' (1969) *''Mad at the Moon'' (1992) *''The Mad Racer'' (1926) *''Madadayo'' (1993) *''Madagascar'' series: **''Madagascar'' (2005) **''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) **''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) *''Madagascar Skin'' (1995) *''Madame'' (Madame Sans-Gêne) (1961) *''Madame Bovary'': (1934, 1937, 1947, 1949, 1969, 1991 & 2014) *''Madame Butterfly'': (1915 and 1932) *''Madame Curie'' (1943) *''Madame Rosa'' (1977) *''Madame Satã'' (2002) *''Madame Sousatzka'' (1988) *''Mädchen in Uniform'' (1931) *''The Maddening'' (1995) *''Made'' (2001) *''Made in America'' (1993) *''Made in Dagenham'' (2010) *''Made for Each Other'' (1939) *''Made in Heaven'': (1952 & 1987) *''Made of Honor'' (2008) *''Made in Sheffield'' (2002) *''Made in U.S.A.: (1966 & 1987) *''Madea series: **''A Madea Christmas'' (2013) **''Madea Goes to Jail'' (2009) **''Madea's Big Happy Family'' (2011) **''Madea's Family Reunion'' (2006) **''Madea's Witness Protection'' (2012) **''Madea's Tough Love'' (2015) **''Boo! A Madea Halloween'' (2016) **''Boo 2! A Madea Halloween'' (2017) *''Madeline'' (1998) *''Mademoiselle from Armentières'' (1926) *''Madhouse'': (1974, 1990 & 2004) *''Madhumati'' (1958) *''Madigan'' (1968) *''Madigan's Millions'' (1969) *''Madman'' (1982) *''The Madness of King George'' (1994) *''Madu Tiga'' (1964) *''Maelström'' (2000) *''Maestro!'' (2015) *''Mafioso'' (1962) *''The Magdalene Sisters'' (2002) *''The Maggie'' (1954) *''Maggie'' (2015) *''Magic'' (1978) *''The Magic 7'' (2005) (TV) *''The Magic Box'' (1951) *''Magic Card'' (2015) *''The Magic Christian'' (1969) *''The Magic Flute'': (1975 & 2006) *''The Magic of Lassie'' (1978) *''Magic Mike'' (2012) *''Magic Mike XXL'' (2015) *''The Magic Roundabout'' (2005) *''The Magic Sword'': (1901, 1950 & 1962) *''Magic Town'' (1947) *''Magic in the Water'' (1995) *''Magic Wonderland'' (2014) *''The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns'' (1999) (TV) *''Magical Maestro'' (1952) *''Magical Mystery Tour'' (1967 TV) *''The Magician'': (1898, 1926, 1958 & 2005) *''Magicians'' (2007) *''The Magnificent Ambersons'' (1942) *''Magnificent Obsession'': (1935 & 1954) *''The Magnificent Seven'' (1960 & 2016) *''The Magnificent Seven Deadly Sins'' (1971) *''Magnolia'' (1999) *''Magnum Force'' (1973) *''Mah Nakorn'' (2004) *''Mahanagar'' (1963) *''Mahogany'' (1975) *''The Maid'' (1991, 2005 & 2009) *''Maid in Manhattan'' (2002) *''Maid to Order'' (1987) *''The Maids'' (1975) *''The Main Event'' (1979) *''Main Hoon Na'' (2004) *''Main Prem Ki Diwani Hoon'' (2003) *''Main Tulsi Tere Aangan Ki'' (1978) *''Maine Pyar Kiya'' (1989) *''Maîtresse'' (1973) *''The Majestic'' (2001) *''Major Barbara'' (1941) *''Major Dundee'' (1965) *''Major League'' series: **''Major League'' (1989) **''Major League II'' (1994) **''Major League: Back to the Minors'' (1998) *''The Major and the Minor'' (1942) *''Major Movie Star'' (2008) *''Major Payne'' (1995) *''Major Wilson's Last Stand'' (1899) *''Make Mine Music'' (1946) *''Make Way for Tomorrow'' (1937) *''Make the Yuletide Gay'' (2009) *''The Making of Fanny and Alexander'' (1986) *''Making the Grade'' (1984) *''Making a Living'' (1914) *''Making Love'' (1982) *''Making Mr. Right'' (1987) *''The Makioka Sisters'' (1983) *''Maku ga Agaru'' (2015) *''Mala Noche'' (1985) *''Malaga'' (1954) *''Malamaal Weekly'' (2006) *''Malaya'' (1949) *''Malcolm'' (1986) *''Malcolm X'' (1992) *''La Maldicion de la Bestia'' (1975) *''Male and Female'' (1919) *''Malèna'' (2000) *''Malevil'' (1972) *''Malevolence'' (2005) *''Malibu's Most Wanted'' (2003) *''Malice'' (1993) *''Malizia'' (1973) *''Mallboy'' (2001) *''Malli'' (1998) *''Mallrats'' (1995) *''Malta Story'' (1953) *''The Maltese Falcon'': (1931 & 1941) *''Mama'': (1990, 2012 & 2013) *''Mama Flora's Family'' (1998) (TV) *''Mama's Affair'' (1921) *''Mamba'' (1930) *''Mambo Italiano'' (2003) *''Mame'' (1974) *''Mamma Mia!'' (2008) *''Mamma Roma'' (1962) *''Mammoth'' (2006) (TV) Man *''The Man'': (1972 & 2005) *''A Man About the House'' (1947) *''Man About Town'' (2006) *''A Man for All Seasons'': (1966 & 1988) *''A Man Apart'' (2003) *''Man of Aran'' (1934) *''The Man Behind the Mask'' (1936) *''Man Bites Dog'' (1993) *''A Man from the Boulevard des Capuchines'' (1987) *''A Man Called Hero'' (1999) *''A Man Called Horse'' (1970) *''A Man Called Sarge'' (1990) *''Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom'' (2013) *''Man of the Century'' (1999) *''The Man from Earth'' (2007) *''The Man from Elysian Fields'' (2002) *''A Man Escaped'' (1956) *''Man Facing Southeast'' (1987) *''Man on Fire'': (1987 & 2004) *''The Man from O.R.G.Y.'' (1970) *''The Man from Toronto'' (1933) *''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (2015) *''Man of the Frontier'' (1936) *''The Man with the Golden Arm'' (1955) *''The Man with the Golden Gun'' (1974) *''The Man in the Gray Flannel Suit'' (1956) *''The Man in Grey'' (1943) *''Man of the House'': (1995 & 2005) *''Man Hunt'' (1941 & 1985) *''Man of Iron'' (1981) *''The Man with the Iron Fists'' (2012) *''The Man with the Iron Fists 2'' (2015) *''The Man in the Iron Mask'' (1998) *''The Man from Laramie'' (1955) *''Man on a Ledge'' (2012) *''Man of La Mancha'' (1972) *''Man of Marble'' (1977) *''Man with a Million'' (1954) *''The Man in the Moon'' (1991) *''Man on the Moon'' (1999) *''Man with the Movie Camera'' (1929) *''A Man of No Importance'' (1994) *''The Man from Nowhere'' (2010) *''The Man with One Red Shoe'' (1985) *''The Man on the Roof'' (1976) *''Man with the Screaming Brain'' (2005) *''The Man from Snowy River'' (1982) *''The Man from Snowy River II'' (1988) *''The Man from the Deep River'' (1972) *''Man of Steel'' (2013) *''Man of a Thousand Faces'' (1957) *''The Man with Two Brains'' (1983) *''A Man Vanishes'' (1967) *''Man Walking Around a Corner'' (1887) *''Man of the West'' (1958) *''The Man in the White Suit'' (1951) *''The Man Who Came to Dinner'' (1942) *''The Man Who Captured Eichmann'' (1996) *''The Man Who Could Work Miracles'' (1936) *''The Man Who Cried'' (2000) *''The Man Who Fell to Earth'' (1976) *''The Man Who Knew Too Little'' (1997) *''The Man Who Knew Too Much'': (1934 & 1956) *''The Man Who Loved Cat Dancing'' (1973) *''The Man Who Loves Women'' (1983) *''The Man Who Never Was'' (1956) *''The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance'' (1962) *''The Man Who Sued God'' (2001) *''A Man Who Was Superman'' (2008) *''The Man Who Wasn't There'' (2001) *''The Man Who Would Be King'' (1975) *''Man in the Wilderness'' (1971) *''Man on Wire'' (2008) *''The Man Without a Face'' (1993) *''The Man Without a Past'' (2002) *''Man Without a Star'' (1955) *''A Man and a Woman'' (1966) *''Man of the Year'' (2006) *''Man's Best Friend'' (1993) *''Man's Favorite Sport?'' (1964) *''A Man, a Real One'' (2003) *''Man-Thing'' (2005) (TV) *''Management'' (2009) *''Manatsu no Chikyū'' (1991) *''Manchester by the Sea'' (2016) *''The Manchurian Candidate'': (1962 & 2004) *''Mandala'' (1981) *''Manderlay'' (2005) *''Mandingo'' (1975) *''Mandragora'' (1997) *''Mangal Pandey'' (2005) *''Mangetsu no Kuchizuke'' (1989) *''The Mangler'' (1995) *''The Mangler Reborn'' (2005) *''Manhandled'' (1924 & 1949) *''Manhatta'' (1922) *''Manhattan'' (1979) *''Manhattan Melodrama'' (1934) *''Manhattan Murder Mystery'' (1993) *''Manhattan Project'' (1986) *''Manhood'' (2003) *''Manhunter'' (1986) *''Maniac'': (1934, 1963, 1980 & 2012) *''Maniac Cop'' (1988) *''Maniac Cop 2'' (1990) *''Manic'' (2003) *''The Manitou'' (1979) *''Manly Times'' (1977) *''Mannequin'': (1937 & 1987) *''Manolete'' (2006) *''Manon des Sources'' (1986) *''Manos: The Hands of Fate'' (1966) *''Le Mans'' (1971) *''Mansfield Park'' (1999) *''Manson'' (1973) *''The Manson Family'' (2004) *''Manufacturing Consent: Noam Chomsky and the Media'' (1992) *''The Manxman'' (1929) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) *''Many Rivers to Cross'' (1955) Mao-Maz *''Mao's Last Dancer'' (2009) *''Map of the Human Heart'' (1993) *''Mapado'' (2005) *''Mapado 2: Back to the Island'' (2007) *''Mar adentro'' (2004) *''Maradona'' (2006) *''Marat/Sade'' (1967) *''The Marathon Family'' (1982) *''Marathon Man'' (1976) *''March Comes in like a Lion'' (2017) *''March of the Penguins'' (2005) *''March of Time: Inside Nazi Germany'' (1938) *''Marci X'' (2003) *''Il Mare'' (2000) *''Mare Nostrum'' (1926) *''Marebito'' (2005) *''Margaret'' (2011) *''Margaret's Museum'' (1995) *''Margin Call'' (2011) *''Margot at the Wedding'' (2008) *''Maria Full of Grace'' (2004) *''El Mariachi'' (1993) *''Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas Is You'' (2017) *''Marian Anderson: the Lincoln Memorial Concert'' (1939) *''Marie Antoinette'': (1938 & 2006) *''Marihuana'' (1936) *''Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing and Charm School'' (2005) *''The Marine'' (2006) *''The Marine 2'' (2009) *''The Marine 3: Homefront'' (2013) *''The Marine 4: Moving Target'' (2015) *''The Marine 5: Battleground'' (2017) *''Marine Boy'' (2009) *''Marion Bridge'' (2002) *''Marjoe'' (1972) *''Marjorie Morningstar'' (1958) *''The Mark'' (1961) *''Mark of the Devil'' (1972) *''Mark of the Vampire'' (1935) *''The Mark of Zorro'': (1920, 1940 & 1974 TV) *''Marked for Death'' (1990) *''Marked Woman'' (1937) *''Marley'' (2012) *''Marley & Me'' (2008) *''Marlowe'' (1969) *''Marmaduke'' (2010) *''Marmoulak'' (2004) *''Marnie'' (1964) *''Maroko'' (1990) *''Marooned'' (1969) *''Marriage Italian-Style'' (1964) *''The Marriage of Maria Braun'' (1979) *''Married Life'' (2007) *''Married to the Mob'' (1988) *''Mars'' (2004) *''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) *''Mars Needs Moms'' (2011) *''Mars Needs Women'' (1967) (TV) *''Mars: Tada, Kimi wo Aishiteru'' (2016) *''Martha Marcy May Marlene'' (2011) *''Martha, Inc.: The Story of Martha Stewart'' (2003) *''Martha, Meet Frank, Daniel and Laurence'' (1998) *''The Martian'' (2015) *''Martian Child'' (2007) *''Martian Through Georgia'' (1962) *''Martians Go Home'' (1990) *''Martin'' (1978) *''Martin Lawrence Live: Runteldat'' (2002) *''Marty'' (1955) *''Martyrs'': (2008, 2008 docudrama & 2015) *''Martín Fierro'' (1968) *''Marvin's Room'' (1996) *''Marwencol'' (2010) *''Mary'': (1931 & 2005) *''Mary and Max'' (2009) *''Mary Queen of Scots'': (2013 & 2018) *''Mary, Queen of Scots'' (1971) *''Mary, Queen of Tots'' (1925) *''Mary Poppins'' (1964) *''Mary Poppins Returns'' (2018) *''Mary Reilly'' (1996) *''Mary of Scotland'' (1936) *''Mary Shelley's Frankenstein'' (1994) *''Maryam'' (2000) *''Masculin, féminin'' (1966) *''M*A*S*H'' (1970) *''Mask'' (1985) *''The Mask'' (1994) *''The Mask of Dimitrios'' (1944) *''The Mask of Fu Manchu'' (1932) *''The Mask of Zorro'' (1998) *''Masked and Anonymous'' (2003) *''The Masked Saint'' (2015) *''The Masque of the Red Death'': (1964 & 1989) *''The Master'': (1980, 1989, 2005, 2009, 2012 & 2015) *''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World'' (2003) *''Master of Disguise'' (2002) *''Master of the Flying Guillotine'' (1977) *''Master Hands'' (1936) *''The Master Mind'' (1914) *''Master of the World'' (1961) *''Mastermind'' (1976) *''Masterminds'': (1997, 2013, & 2016) *''Masters of the Universe'' (1987) *''Masti'' (2004) *''Mata Hari'' (1931) *''Matador'' (1986) *''The Matador'' (2006) *''Matango'' (1963) *''The Match Factory Girl'' (1990) *''Match Point'' (2005) *''The MatchMaker'' (1997) *''The Matchmaker'' (1958) *''Matchstick Men'' (2003) *''Material Girls'' (2006) *''Matewan'' (1987) *''Matilda'': (1978, 1996 & 2017) *''Matinee'' (1993) *''The Mating Habits of the Earthbound Human'' (1999) *''The Matrix'' series: **''The Matrix'' (1999) **''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003) **''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) *''Matru Ki Bijlee Ka Mandola'' (2013) *''The Mattei Affair'' (1972) *''A Matter of Life and Death'' (1946) *''A Matter of Time'' (1976) *''Maundy Thursday'' (2006) *''Maurice'' (1987) *''Mauvaises fréquentations'' (1999) *''Maverick'' (1994) *''Max'': (2002 & 2015) *''Max 2: White House Hero'' (2017) *''Max Hell Frog Warrior'' (2002) *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' (2001) *''Max Payne'' (2008) *''Max, My Love'' (1986) *''Maximum Overdrive'' (1986) *''Maximum Ride'' (2016) *''Maximum Risk'' (1996) *''May'' (2002) *''Maybe Baby'' (2001) *''Mayerling'': (1936 & 1968) *''The Mayor of Hell'' (1933) *''Mayrig'' (1992) *''Maytime'' (1937) Mb *''MBA Partners'' (2016) Me *''Me... Myself'' (2007) *''Me Before You'' (2016) *''Me and the Big Guy'' (1999) *''Me and Her'' (2006) *''Me Myself I'' (2000) *''Me and Orson Welles'' (2009) *''Me Without You'' (2001) *''Me and You and Everyone We Know'' (2005) *''Me You Them'' (2000) *''Me, Myself & Irene'' (2000) *''Mean Creek'' (2004) *''Mean Girls'' (2004) *''Mean Girls 2'' (2011 TV) *''Mean Guns'' (1997) *''Mean Machine'' (2001) *''Mean Streets'' (1973) *''Meatballs'' (1979) *''Meatballs 2'' (1984) *''Meatballs III: Summer Job'' (1986) *''The Mechanic'' series: **''The Mechanic'': (1972 & 2011) **''Mechanic: Resurrection'' (2016) *''The Medallion'' (2003) *''Medea'' (1969) *''Medicine Man'' (1992) *''Medium Cool'' (1969) *''Mediterraneo'' (1991) *''The Medusa Touch'' (1978) *''Mee-Shee: The Water Giant'' (2005) *''Meek's Cutoff'' (2011) *''Meenaxi: A Tale of Three Cities'' (2004) *''Meet the Browns'' (2008) *''Meet Dave'' (2008) *''Meet the Deedles'' (1998) *''Meet the Feebles'' (1989) *''Meet the Fockers'' (2005) *''Meet the Hollowheads'' (1989) *''Meet the Missus'': (1937 & 1940) *''Meet Joe Black'' (1998) *''Meet John Doe'' (1941) *''Meet Me in St. Louis'' (1944) *''Meet Miss Anxiety'' (2014) *''Meet the Parents'' (2000) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) *''Meet the Spartans'' (2008) *''Mega Shark Versus Crocosaurus'' (2010) *''Mega Shark Versus Giant Octopus'' (2009) *''Mega Shark Versus Mecha Shark'' (2014) *''Megaforce'' (1982) *''Megamind'' (2010) *''Megan Is Missing'' (2011) *''Meghe Dhaka Tara'' (1960) *''Mehed ei nuta'' (1968) *''Mehndi'' (1998) *''Mekhong Full Moon Party'' (2002) *''Melancholia'' (2008 & 2011) *''Melinda and Melinda'' (2004) *''Melody'' (1953, 1971 & 2014) *''Melody Ranch'' (1940) *''Melody Time'' (1948) *''Melvin and Howard'' (1980) *''Memento'' (2000) *''Memento Mori'' (1999) *''Memoirs of a Geisha'' (2005) *''Memoirs of an Invisible Man'' (1992) *''Memories'' (1995) *''Memories of Murder'' (2003) *''Memories of a River'' (1990) *''The Memory of Justice'' (1976) *''The Memory of a Killer'' (2005) *''Memphis Belle'' (1990) *''The Memphis Belle: A Story of a Flying Fortress'' (1944) *''Memron'' (2004) *''The Men'' (1950) *''Men Behind the Sun'' (1987) *''Men in Black'' series: **''Men in Black'' (1997) **''Men in Black II'' (2002) **''Men in Black 3'' (2012) **''Men in Black: International'' (2019) *''Men Boxing'' (1891) *''Men with Brooms'' (2002) *''Men of Honor'' (2000) *''Men O' War'' (1929) *''The Men Who Stare at Goats'' (2009) *''The Men Who Tread on the Tiger's Tail'' (1960) *''Men and Women'' (1964 & 1999) *''Men at Work'' (1990) *''Menace II Society'' (1993) *''Menace from Outer Space'' (1956) *''Ménage'' (1986) *''Mephisto'': (1930 & 1981) *''The Mephisto Waltz'' (1971) *''La Mer'' (1895) *''Mera Naam Joker'' (1970) *''Mercenary for Justice'' (2006) *''The Merchant of Four Seasons'' (1971) *''The Merchant of Venice'': (1916, 1923, 1953 & 2004) *''Merci pour le chocolat'' (2000) *''Mercury Man'' (2006) *''Mercury Rising'' (1998) *''Merlin'' (1998) *''Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders'' (1996) *''The Mermaid'': (1910, 1965 & 2016) *''Mermaid'': (1996, 2000 & 2007) *''Mermaid Legend'' (1984) *''Mermaids'': (1990 & 2003 TV) *''Mermaids: The Body Found'' (2012) *''Mermaid's Scar'' (1993) (OVA) *''Merrily We Live'' (1938) *''Merry Andrew'' (1958) *''Merry Christmas'' (2000) *''Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence'' (1983) *''The Merry Gentleman'' (2009) *''The Merry Widow'' (1925 & 1934) *''Mesa of Lost Women'' (1953) *''Meshes of the Afternoon'' (1943) *''Mesrine'': (1984 & 2008) *''The Message'': (1976 & 2009) *''Message in a Bottle'' (1999) *''Message from the King'' (2017) *''A Message to Garcia'' (1936) *''The Messenger'' (2009) *''The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc'' (1999) *''The Messengers'' (2007) *''Metal: A Headbanger's Journey'' (2005) *''Metallic Blues'' (2004) *''Metallica: Some Kind of Monster'' (2003) *''Metallica Through the Never'' (2013) *''Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared-Syn'' (1983) *''Meteor'' (1979) *''The Meteor Man'' (1993) *''Metro'': (1997, 2013 & 2016) *''The Metro'' (2011) *''Metroland'' (1997) *''Metropolis'': (1927 & 2001) *''Metropolitan'': (1935 & 1990) *''Metrosexual'' (2006) *''Mexicali Shmoes'' (1959) *''The Mexican'' (2001) *''The Meyerowitz Stories'' (2017) Mi *''Mi vida sin mí'' (2003) *''Miami Blues'' (1990) *''Miami Vice'' (2006) *''Michael'': (1924 & 1996) *''Michael Clayton'' (2007) *''Michael Collins'' (1996) *''Michael Jackson's This Is It'' (2009) *''Michael Lucas' Dangerous Liaisons'' (2005) *''Michael Moore Hates America'' (2004) *''The Michelle Apartments'' (1995) *''Mickey'': (1918, 1948 & 2004) *''Mickey Blue Eyes'' (1999) *''Mickey's'' series: **''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1983) **''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) **''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) (TV) **''Mickey's Polo Team'' (1936) **''Mickey's Trailer'' (1938) **''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) **''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Micki + Maude'' (1984) *''Micmacs'' (2009) *''Microcosmos'' (1996) *''Mid-Afternoon Barks'' (2007) *''Mid-July Days'' (2015) *''Mid-July Days 2'' (2016) *''Midnight'': (1934 & 1939) *''A Midnight Clear'' (1992) *''Midnight Cowboy'' (1969) *''Midnight Express'' (1978) *''Midnight Garage'' (2014) *''Midnight Hair'' (2014) *''Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil'' (1997) *''Midnight Lace'' (1960) *''Midnight Madness'' (1980) *''The Midnight Meat Train'' (2008) *''Midnight Movie'' (2009) *''Midnight My Love'' (2005) *''Midnight in Paris'' (2011) *''Midnight Run'' (1988) *''Midnight Whisper'' (2015) *''Midsummer Dream'' (2005) *''A Midsummer Night's Dream'': (1935, 1959, 1968 & 1999) *''A Midsummer Night's Sex Comedy'' (1982) *''Midway'' (1976) *''A Midwinter's Tale'' (1996) *''Mifune's Last Song'' (1999) *''The Mighty'' (1998) *''Mighty Aphrodite'' (1995) *''Mighty Ducks'' series: **''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992) **''D2: The Mighty Ducks'' (1994) **''D3: The Mighty Ducks'' (1996) *''Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face-Off'' (1997) *''A Mighty Heart'' (2007) *''Mighty Joe Young'': (1949 & 1998) *''Mighty Like a Moose'' (1926) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1995) *''A Mighty Wind'' (2003) *''The Mikado'': (1939 & 1967) *''Mike Bassett: England Manager'' (2001) *''Mike's New Car'' (2002) *''Mikey and Nicky'' (1976) *''Milae'' (2002) *''Milano calibro 9'' (1972) *''Mildred Pierce'' (1945) *''Miles of Fire'' (1957) *''Miley: The Movement'' (2013) *''Mili'': (1975 & 2015) *''Milk'' (2009) *''Milk Money'' (1994) *''The Milker's Mishap'' (1897) *''The Milky Way'': (1936, 1940 & 1969) *''Milky Way Liberation Front'' (2007) *''Millennium'' (1989) *''Millennium Actress'' (2001) *''The Miller and the Sweep'' (1898) *''Miller's Crossing'' (1990) *''Le Million'' (1931) *''Million Dollar Arm'' (2014) *''Million Dollar Baby'': (1941 & 2004) *''The Million Dollar Hotel'' (2000) *''Millions'': (1937 & 2004) *''Milou in May'' (1990) *''Mimic'' (1997) *''Mimic: Sentinel'' (2003) *''Min & Max'' (2016) *''Min and Bill'' (1930) *''Mina olin siin'' (2008) *''Mind Game'' (2004) *''Mindhunters'' (2004) *''Mini Moni Ja Movie: Okashina Daibouken'' (2002) *''Mini's First Time'' (2006) *''Ministry of Fear'' (1944) *''The Miniver Story'' (1950) *''Minnale'' (2001) *''Minnalppadayaali'' (1959) *''Minnesota Clay'' (1965) *''Minnie and Moskowitz'' (1972) *''Minority Report'' (2002) *''Minotaur'' (2006) *''Minsaara Kanavu'' (1997) *''Minshū no Teki'' (1946) *''The Minus Man'' (1999) *''Mio in the Land of Faraway'' (1987) *''Miracle'': (1982 & 2004) *''The Miracle'': (1912 German, 1912 UK, 1913, 1959, 1987, 1991, 2009, 2013 & 2015) *''Miracle on 1st Street'' (2007) *''Miracle on 34th Street'': (1947 & 1994) *''The Miracle of Joe Petrel'' (1984) *''Miracle in Lane 2'' (2000 TV) *''The Miracle Man'': (1919 & 1932) *''The Miracle Match'' (2005) *''Miracle in Milan'' (1951) *''Miracle Mile'' (1988) *''The Miracle of Morgan's Creek'' (1944) *''Miracle at St. Anna'' (2008) *''The Miracle Worker'': (1962, 1979 & 2000) *''Miracles'': (1986 & 1989) *''Miracles from Heaven'' (2016) *''Mirage'': (1965, 1972, 1995, 2004 & 2014) *''The Mirage'': (1920 & 2015) *''Miranda'': (1948, 1985 & 2002) *''Mirch Masala'' (1985) *''The Mirror'': (1913, 1967, 1975, 1999 & 2015) *''The Mirror Crack'd'' (1980) *''The Mirror Has Two Faces'' (1996) *''Mirror Mirror'' (2012) *''Mirror, Mirror'' (1990) *''MirrorMask'' (2005) *''Mirrors'' (2008) *''Mischief'' (1985) *''Mise Éire'' (1959) *''Misery'' (1990) *''The Misfits'' (1961) *''Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters'' (1995) *''Miss Bala'' (2011) *''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) *''Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous'' (2005) *''Miss Gold Digger'' (2007) *''Miss Jerry'' (1894) *''Miss Julie'': (1951, 1999 & 2014) *''Miss Lulu Bett'' (1922) *''Miss March'' (2009) *''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children'' (2016) *''Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day'' (2008) *''Miss Potter'' (2006) *''Miss Sloane'' (2016) *''Miss Suwanna of Siam'' (1923) *''Missile to the Moon'' (1958) *''The Missing'': (1999, 2003 & 2017) *''Missing'': (1918, 1982 & 2016) *''Missing in Action'' (1984) *''Missing in Action 2: The Beginning'' (1985) *''Missing in America'' (2005) *''The Missing Person'' (2009) *''Missing You'' (2016) *''The Mission'': (1983, 1986 & 1999) *''Mission to Mars'' (2000) *''Mission Stardust'' (1967) *''Mission: Impossible'' series: **''Mission: Impossible'' (1996) **''Mission: Impossible 2'' (2000) **''Mission: Impossible III'' (2006) **''Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol'' (2011) **''Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation'' (2015) **''Mission: Impossible – Fallout'' (2018) *''Mission Milano'' (2016) *''The Missionary'' (1982) *''Missionary'' (2013) *''Mississippi Burning'' (1988) *''Mississippi Grind'' (2015) *''Mississippi Masala'' (1991) *''Mississippi Mermaid'' (1969) *''The Missouri Breaks'' (1976) *''The Mist'' (2007) *''Mister 880'' (1950) *''Mister Bug Goes to Town'' (1941) *''Mister Felicità'' (2017) *''Mister Roberts'': (1955 & 1984) *''Mistress'' (1992) *''The Mistress of Spices'' (2006) *''Les Misérables'': (1909, 1917, 1925, 1934, 1935, 1948, 1952, 1958, 1978, 1982, 1995, 1998 & 2012) *''Mitchell'' (1975) *''Mixed Nuts'' (1994) Mo *''Mo' Better Blues'' (1990) *''Mo' Money'' (1992) *''Moana'': (1926 & 2016) *''Mobsters'' (1991) *''Moby Dick'': (1930, 1956, 1978 & 2008) *''Mockingbird Don't Sing'' (2001) *''The Mod Squad'' (1999) *''Model Behavior'' (2000 TV) *''Modern Boy'' (2008) *''Modern Girls'' (1986) *''Modern Problems'' (1981) *''Modern Times'' (1936) *''Modesta'' (1956) *''Modesty Blaise'': (1966 & 1982) *''Modigliani'' (2004) *''Mogambo'' (1953) *''Mogliamante'' (1977) *''The Moguls'' (2005) *''Mohabbatein'' (2000) *''Mohammad, Messenger of God'' (1976) *''Mojados: Through the Night'' (2004) *''The Mole People'' (1956) *''Moll Flanders'' (1996) *''Molly & Gina'' (1994) *''The Molly Maguires'' (1970) *''Molly's Game'' (2017) *''Mom and Dad'' (1945) *''Mom and Dad Save the World'' (1992) *''Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire'' (2000) (TV) *''The Moment'': (1979 & 2013) *''A Moment to Remember'' (2004) *''The Moment of Truth'' (1965 film) *''Momentum'': (1992, 2001 & 2003 TV) *''Mommie Dearest'' (1981) *''Momo'' (1986) *''Momotaro's Divine Sea Warriors'' (1945) *''Momotaro's Sea Eagles'' (1943) *''Mon Oncle'' (1958) *''Mon oncle Antoine'' (1971) *''Mon oncle d'Amérique'' (1980) *''Mona Lisa'' (1986) *''Mona Lisa Smile'' (2003) *''Mondo Cane'' (1962) *''Mondo New York'' (1988) *''Mondo Topless'' (1966) *''Mondo Trasho'' (1969) *''Mondovino'' (2004) *''Money from Home'' (1953) *''Money for Nothing'': (1932 & 1993) *''Money Game'' (2015) *''The Money Pit'' (1986) *''Money Talks'': (1926, 1932, 1972 & 1997) *''Money Train'' (1995) *''Moneyball'' (2011) *''Mongol: The Rise of Genghis Khan'' (2007) *''A Mongolian Tale'' (1995) *''Monk Dawson'' (1998) *''Monkey Business'': (1931 & 1952) *''The Monkey King'' series: **''The Monkey King'' (2014) **''The Monkey King 2'' (2016) **''The Monkey King 3'' (2018) *''Monkey King: Hero Is Back'' (2015) *''Monkey Shines'' (1988) *''Monkeybone'' (2001) *''Monkeyshines'' (1889) *''The Monolith Monsters'' (1957) *''Mononoke Hime'' (1997) *''Monrak Transistor'' (2001) *''Monsieur Beaucaire'': (1924 & 1946) *''Monsieur Hire'' (1990) *''Monsieur Hulot's Holiday'' (1954) *''Monsieur Ibrahim'' (2003) *''Monsieur Klein'' (1976) *''Monsieur Lazhar'' (2011) *''Monsieur N.'' (2003) *''Monsieur Verdoux'' (1947) *''Monsieur Vincent'' (1947) *''Monsoon Wedding'' (2001) *''Monster'': (2003 & 2008) *''The Monster'': (1925 & 1994) *''Monster in a Box'' (1992) *''A Monster Calls'' (2016) *''The Monster Club'' (1981) *''Monster Dog'' (1984) *''Monster House'' (2006) *''Monster Hunt'' (2015) *''Monster Hunt 2'' (2018) *''Monster Family'' (2018) *''Monster Man'' (2005) *''Monster Mash'' (1995 & 2000) *''Monster from a Prehistoric Planet'' (1967) *''The Monster Squad'' (1987) *''Monster Strike The Movie'' (2016) *''The Monster That Challenged the World'' (1957) *''Monster Trucks'' (2017) *''Monster's Ball'' (2001) *''Monster-in-Law'' (2005) *''Monsters'': (2004, 2010 & 2015) *''Monsters: Dark Continent'' (2014) *''Monsters University'' (2013) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Monsters vs Aliens'' (2009) *''Monsterz'' (2014) *''Monstrosity'' (1964) *''Montana'': (1950, 1998 & 2014) *''Monte Carlo'': (1925, 1926, 1930 & 2011) *''Monte Carlo or Bust'' (1969) *''Monterey Pop'' (1968) *''Montparnasse 19'' (1958) *''Monty Python'' series: **''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' (1975) **''Monty Python Live at the Hollywood Bowl'' (1982) **''Monty Python's Life of Brian'' (1979) **''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' (1983) *''Monument Ave.'' (1998) *''The Monuments Men'' (2013) *''Moog'' (2004) *''Moon'' (2009) *''Moon 44'' (1990) *''The Moon Is Blue'' (1953) *''Moon Child'': (1989 & 2003) *''Moon Over Parador'' (1988) *''Moon of the Wolf'' (1972 TV) *''Moon Zero Two'' (1969) *''The Moon-Spinners'' (1964) *''Moonfleet'' (1955) *''Moonlight'': (2002 & 2016) *''Moonlight Mile'' (2002) *''Moonlight Whispers'' (1999) *''Moonlighting'' (1982) *''Moonraker'' (1979) *''Moonrise Kingdom'' (2012) *''Moonrunners'' (1975) *''Moonstruck'' (1987) *''Moontrap'' (1989) *''Moonwalker'' (1988) *''Moosa Khan'' (2002) *''More'': (1969 & 1998) *''More American Graffiti'' (1979) *''The More the Merrier'' (1943) *''More than Blue'' (2009) *''More than Famous'' (2003) *''Morgan'': (2012 & 2016) *''Morgan - A Suitable Case for Treatment'' (1966) *''Morgan Stewart's Coming Home'' (1987) *''Morgenrot'' (1933) *''Morituri'': (1948 & 1965) *''The Morning After'' (1986) *''Morning Glory'': (1933 & 2010) *''Morning Patrol'' (1987) *''Morocco'' (1930) *''Mortal Engines'' (2018) *''The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones'' (2013) *''Mortal Kombat'' series: **''Mortal Kombat'' (1995) **''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' (1997) *''The Mortal Storm'' (1940) *''Mortal Thoughts'' (1991) *''Mortuary'': (1983 & 2005) *''Morvern Callar'' (2002) *''Mosaic'' (2007) *''Moscow Does Not Believe in Tears'' (1979) *''Moscow on the Hudson'' (1984) *''Moses'' (1995) *''The Mosquito Coast'' (1986) *''The Most Dangerous Game'' (1932) *''The Most Hated Woman in America'' (2017) *''Most Wanted'': (1997 & 2011) *''Mostly Martha'' (2001) *''Motel Hell'' (1980) *''Mother'': (1926, 1996 & 2009) *''mother!'' (2017) *''The Mother'' (2003) *''Mother and Child'' (2010) *''Mother India'' (1957) *''Mother of Mine'' (2005) *''Mother Night'' (1996) *''Mother of Tears'' (2007) *''The Mother and the Whore'' (1973) *''Mother's Day'': (1980, 2010, & 2016) *''A Mother's Prayer'' (1995) *''Mother, Jugs & Speed'' (1976) *''Mother, Mother, Mother Pin a Rose on Me'' (1924) *''Motherhood'' (1917 & 2009) *''The Mothman Prophecies'' (2002) *''Mothra'' (1961) *''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1964) *''Motion Painting No. 1'' (1947) *''Motocross Kids'' (2004) *''The Motorcycle Diaries'' (2004) *''Motorpsycho'' (1965) *''Mouchette'' (1967) *''Moulin Rouge'': (1952 & 2001) *''The Mountain Between Us'' (2017) *''The Mountain of the Cannibal God'' (1979) *''Mountain Cry'' (2015) *''The Mountain Road'' (1960) *''Mountains May Depart'' (2015) *''Mountains of the Moon'' (1990) *''Mourning Becomes Electra'' (1947) *''Mouse Menace'' (1946) *''The Mouse That Roared'' (1959) *''MouseHunt'' (1997) *''La Moustache'' (2005) *''The Mouth of the Wolf'': (1988 & 2009) *''The Mouthpiece'' (1932) *''Move Over, Darling'' (1963) *''A Movie'' (1958) *''Movie 43'' (2013) *''Movie Crazy'' (1932) *''Movie Critters' Big Picture'' (2003) *''Moving'': (1988 & 1993) *''Moving Malcolm'' (2003) *''Moving Violations'' (1985) *''Mowgli'' (2018) *''Mozu'' (2015) Mr-Mu *''Mr. & Mrs. '55'' (1955) *''Mr. & Mrs. Smith'': (1941 & 2005) *''Mr. 3000'' (2004) *''Mr. Arkadin'' (1955) *''Mr. Baseball'' (1992) *''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' (2007) *''Mr. Black: Green Star'' (2015) *''Mr. Blandings Builds His Dream House'' (1948) *''Mr. Brooks'' (2007) *''Mr. Butterfly'' (2003) *''Mr. Death: The Rise and Fall of Fred A. Leuchter, Jr.'' (2000) *''Mr. Deeds'' (2002) *''Mr. Deeds Goes to Town'' (1936) *''Mr. Destiny'' (1990) *''Mr. Donkey'' (2016) *''Mr. Dramatic'' (2005) *''Mr. Freedom'' (1969) *''Mr. High Heels'' (2016) *''Mr. Hobbs Takes a Vacation'' (1962) *''Mr. Holland's Opus'' (1995) *''Mr. Lucky'' (1943) *''Mr. Magoo'' (1997) *''Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol'' (1962) (TV) *''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' (2007) *''Mr. Majestyk'' (1974) *''Mr. Mike's Mondo Video'' (1979) *''Mr. Mom'' (1983) *''Mr. and Mrs. Iyer'' (2002) *''Mr. and Mrs. Khiladi'' (1997) *''Mr. Nian'' (2016) *''Mr. Nice Guy'': (1987 & 1997) *''Mr. Nobody'' (2009) *''Mr. Popper's Penguins'' (2011) *''Mr. Sardonicus'' (1962) *''Mr. Saturday Night'' (1992) *''Mr. Skeffington'' (1944) *''Mr. Smith Goes to Washington'' (1939) *''Mr. Topaze'' (1961) *''Mr. Vampire'' (1986) *''Mr. Woodcock'' (2007) *''Mr. Wrong'' (1996) *''Mr. Zhao'' (1998) *''Mrityudata'' (1997) *''Mrs Henderson Presents'' (2005) *''Mrs. Brown'' (1997) *''Mrs. Brown's Boys D'Movie'' (2014) *''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (1993) *''Mrs. Miniver'' (1942) *''Mrs. Palfrey at the Claremont'' (2008) *''Mrs. Parker and the Vicious Circle'' (1994) *''Mrs. Santa Claus'' (1996) (TV) *''Mrs. Winterbourne'' (1996) *''Ms. 45'' (1981) *''Mt. Tsurugidake'' (2009) *''Much Ado About Nothing'': (1973, 1993, 2012 & 2016) *''Mud'': (1997 & 2012) *''Mudbound'' (2017) *''Mudhoney'' (1965) *''El Muerto'' (2005) *''Mug Travel'' (2007) *''Mugavari'' (2000) *''Mughal-e-Azam'' (1960) *''Muhwagwa'' (1935) *''La mujer de mi hermano'' (2005) *''Mujhe Chand Chahiye'' (2000) *''Mujhse Dosti Karoge!'' (2002) *''Mujhse Shaadi Karogi'' (2004) *''Mulan'': (1998, 2009 & 2020) *''Mulan II'' (2005) *''Mulholland Drive'' (2001) *''Mulholland Falls'' (1996) *''Mullet'' (2001) *''Multi-Facial'' (1994) *''Multiple Maniacs'' (1970) *''Multiple Sidosis'' (1970) *''Multiplicity'' (1996) *''Mum & Dad'' (2008) *''Mumbai Diaries'' (2011) *''Mumford'' (1999) *''The Mummy'' series: **''The Mummy'': (1932, 1999 & 2017) **''The Mummy Returns'' (2001) **''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' (2008) **''The Mummy's Curse'' (1944) **''The Mummy's Ghost'' (1944) **''The Mummy's Hand'' (1940) **''The Mummy's Tomb'' (1942) *''Münchhausen'' (1943) *''Munchies'' (1987) *''Munich'' (2005) *''Munna Bhai M.B.B.S.'' (2003) *''Muoi: The Legend of a Portrait'' (2007) *''The Muppets'' series: **''The Muppets'' (2011) **''Muppet Classic Theater'' (1994) **''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) **''A Muppet Family Christmas'' (1987 TV) **''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) **''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) **''Muppets from Space'' (1999) **''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) **''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) **''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005 TV) *''Murder!'' (1930) *''Murder'' (2004) *''Murder at 1600'' (1997) *''Murder 2'' (2011) *''Murder 3'' (2013) *''Murder Ahoy'' (1964) *''A Murder Beside Yanhe River'' (2014) *''A Murder of Crows'' (1999) *''Murder by Death'' (1976) *''Murder by Decree'' (1979) *''Murder in the Big House'' (1942) *''Murder in the First'' (1995) *''Murder at the Gallop'' (1963) *''Murder in the Heartland'' (1993) *''Murder at Honeymoon Hotel'' (2016) *''Murder Most Foul'' (1964) *''Murder by Numbers'' (2002) *''Murder on the Orient Express'': (1974, 2001 TV & 2017) *''Murder in Pacot'' (2014) *''Murder, My Sweet'' (1944) *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' (2004) *''Murderball'' (2005) *''Murderers' Row'' (1966) *''Murders in the Rue Morgue'' (1932) *''Muriel's Wedding'' (1994) *''Murmur of the Heart'' (1971) *''Murmur of the Hearts'' (2015) *''Murphy's Romance'' (1985) *''Musa'' (2001) *''Musafir'' (2004) *''Muscle Tussle'' (1953) *''The Muse'' (1999) *''Mushrooming'' (2012) *''Music from Another Room'' (1998) *''Music Box'' (1989) *''The Music Box'' (1932) *''Music of the Heart'' (1999) *''The Music Lovers'' (1971) *''Music and Lyrics'' (2007) *''The Music Man:'' (1962 & 2003 TV) *''The Musketeer'' (2001) *''The Musketeers of Pig Alley'' (1912) *''Must Love Dogs'' (2005) *''Mutant Aliens'' (2001) *''Mutant Chronicles'' (2009) *''Mute Witness'' (1995) *''Muthu'' (1995) *''Mutiny on the Bounty'': (1935 & 1962) Mv-My *''MVP 2: Most Vertical Primate'' (2002) *''MVP: Most Valuable Primate'' (2000) *''My 20th Century'' (1989) *''My Baby's Daddy'' (2004) *''My Beautiful Girl, Mari'' (2002) *''My Beautiful Laundrette'' (1985) *''My Best Fiend'' (1999) *''My Best Friend Is a Vampire'' (1988) *''My Best Friend's Birthday'' (1987) *''My Best Friend's Girl'' (2008) *''My Best Friend's Wedding'' (1997) *''My Best Friend's Wedding'' (2016) *''My Big Fat Greek Wedding'' (2002) *''My Bloody Valentine'' (1981) *''My Bloody Valentine 3D'' (2009) *''My Blue Heaven'' (1990) *''My Blueberry Nights'' (2007) *''My Bodyguard'' (1980) *''My Boss's Daughter'' (2003) *''My Boss, My Hero'' (2001) *''My Boss, My Teacher'' (2006) *''My Boyfriend is Type B'' (2005) *''My Boyfriend's Back'' (1993) *''My Brilliant Career'' (1979) *''My Bunny Lies Over the Sea'' (1948) *''My Chauffeur'' (1986) *''My Cousin Rachel'' (1952) *''My Cousin Rachel'' (2017) *''My Cousin Vinny'' (1992) *''My Darling Clementine'' (1946) *''My Date with Drew'' (2005) *''My Date with the President's Daughter'' (1998) (TV) *''My Dinner with Andre'' (1981) *''My Dog Skip'' (2000) *''My Fair Lady'' (1964) *''My Family'' (1995) *''My Father the Hero'': (1991 & 1994) *''My Father's Glory'' (1991) *''My Favorite Brunette'' (1947) *''My Favorite Martian'' (1999) *''My Favorite Season'' (1993) *''My Favorite Wife'' (1940) *''My Favorite Year'' (1982) *''My Fellow Americans'' (1996) *''My First Mister'' (2001) *''My Friend Dahmer'' (2017) *''My Friend Flicka'' (1943) *''My Friend Irma'' (1949) *''My Friend Irma Goes West'' (1950) *''My Geeky Nerdy Buddies'' (2014) *''My Geisha'' (1962) *''My Giant'' (1998) *''My Girl'' (1991) *''My Girl 2'' (1994) *''My Gun Is Quick'' (1957) *''My Hawaiian Discovery'' (2014) *''My Hero'': (1912 & 1990) *''My Heroes Have Always Been Cowboys'' (1991) *''My Learned Friend'' (1943) *''My Left Eye Sees Ghosts'' (2002) *''My Left Foot'' (1989) *''My Life'' (1993) *''My Life in Cinemascope'' (2004) *''My Life as a Dog'' (1985) *''My Life on Ice'' (2002) *''My Life to Live'' (1962) *''My Life as McDull'' (2001) *''My Life in Pink'' (1997) *''My Life in Ruins'' (2009) *''My Life So Far'' (1999) *''My Life Without Me'' (2003) *''My Little Chickadee'' (1940) *''My Little Eye'' (2002) *''My Little Pony'' series: **''My Little Pony: The Movie'': (1986 & 2017) **''My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade'' (2006) **''My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas'' (2005) **''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' (2013) *''My Love'': (1970, 2006 & 2007) *''My Love Story!!'' (2015) *''My Lover My Son'' (1970) *''My Lucky Stars'' (1985) *''My Man'' (2014) *''My Man Godfrey'' (1936) *''My Mighty Princess'' (2008) *''My Mother, the Mermaid'' (2004) *''My Name Is Bill W.'' (1989) *''My Name Is Bruce'' (2007) *''My Name Is Joe'' (1998) *''My Name Is Julia Ross'' (1945) *''My Name Is Khan'' (2010) *''My Name Is Modesty'' (2003) *''My Name Is Nobody'' (1973) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) *''My Neighbors the Yamadas'' (1999) *''My New Partner'' (1985) *''My New Sassy Girl'' (2015) *''My Night at Maud's'' (1969) *''My Night with Reg'' (1996) *''My Old Kentucky Home'' (1926) *''My One and Only'' (2009) *''My Original Dream'' (2015) *''My Own Private Idaho'' (1991) *''My Own Swordsman'' (2011) *''My Sassy Girl'' (2001) *''My Sassy Girl 2'' (2010) *''My Scary Girl'' (2006) *''My Science Project'' (1985) *''My Second Brother'' (1959) *''My Side of the Mountain'' (1969) *''My Sister Eileen'' (1942) *''My Sister, My Love'' (1966) *''My Sister's Keeper'' (2009) *''My Six Convicts'' (1952) *''My Son the Fanatic'' (1998) *''My Sons'' (1991) *''My Soul to Take'' (2010) *''My Stepmother is an Alien'' (1988) *''My Summer of Love'' (2004) *''My Summer Story'' (1994) *''My Super Ex-Girlfriend'' (2006) *''My Teacher, Mr. Kim'' (2003) *''My Tutor'' (1983) *''My Uncle Benjamin'' (1969) *''My Voyage to Italy'' (1999) *''My War'' (2016) *''My Way'': (1973, 2011 & 2012) *''My Week with Marilyn'' (2011) *''My Wife Is an Actress'' (2001) *''My Wife Is a Gangster'' (2001) *''My Wife Is a Gangster 2'' (2003) *''My Wife Got Married'' (2008) *''Myra Breckinridge'' (1970) *''Myriad of Lights'' (1948) *''Myself in the Distant Future'' (1997) *''Mysterious Island'' (1961) *''The Mysterious Island'' (1929) *''Mysterious Object at Noon'' (2000) *''Mysterious Skin'' (2004) *''Mysterium Occupation'' (2004) *''Mystery'' (2012) *''Mystery'' (2014) *''The Mystery of Death'' (2015) *''Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) *''Mystery Mansion'' (1983) *''Mystery Men'' (1999) *''Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie'' (1996) *''Mystery Street'' (1950) *''Mystery Train'' (1989) *''Mystery of the Wax Museum'' (1933) *''Mystery, Alaska'' (1999) *''Mystic Pizza'' (1988) *''Mystic River'' (2003) *''Mystical Adventure'' (1988) *''The Myth'' (2005) *''The Myth of Fingerprints'' (1997) *''Mythos'' (1987) Previous: List of films: L Next: List of films: N–O See also * Lists of films * Lists of actors * List of film and television directors * List of documentary films * List of film production companies Category:Lists of films Category:Lists